Captive But
by Snapy49
Summary: After being tortured by Bellatrix in the Malfoy Manor, Hermione is sent to Azkaban to be questioned by the Dark Lord himself. Time passes and she finds herself trapped for months, she receives unexpected help ... (translation of "Prisonnière et pourtant" a french fan fic)
1. A Dark Day

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to ehfarina619, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter one: A Dark Day**

Obscurity, just obscurity. The atmosphere is very cold and she is hurt, she feels morbid and lost without knowing how she came to be here in this unknown place. A fulgurate pain piercing her arm. Raising the sleeve of her shirt gently, she looked with sadness at the inscription on her arm: Mudblood! After all, that's what she is, a mudblood. Year after year, she had learned how to be in accord with her condition, redoubling of effort to prove that she was worth as much as any other witch or wizard. It was of course not counting Draco Malfoy, who passed his time by reminding her that her parents hadn't any powers or magic.

Replacing her sleeve on her arm in a delicate way without retaining a grimace of pain, she looked around, examining the small pieces of her cell, searching for a name of the place where she could be. She searched in her memory any clues which could be useful to her, after all she was the Miss Know-it-all of Hogwarts! She had to have something in her skull enabling her to better understand this situation. Like a flash, her memory returned to her. She was first happy of that, but was disillusioned quickly when the images and memories became clearer.

 **Flash-Back**

The pain, the pain of a spell on her arm, writing words under the horrifying smile of Bellatrix Lestrange. A few drops of her blood spread on the floor of Malfoy Manor where Hermione and her friends, Harry and Ron, had been brought. Looking around her, she was surprised with the look of disgust at Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, as well as the higher look of Draco, their son.

- _Oh Lucius, I'm sorry but you will have the blood of this abomination in your living room!_ Said Bellatrix with laughter as insane as her mind.

\- _It will be necessary to warn the House-Elf to clean that. It could rot our floor and it's out of the question that I touch this blood myself._ Answered Lucius, nauseated by the vision of Hermione dirtying his floor.

All looked at each other, she didn't move and after all, without a wand she was completely vulnerable and couldn't do anything. Between two losses of consciousness, she heard Bella say some words: " _Azkaban_ ", " _Master_ ", " _Interrogation_ " …

She lost consciousness before one Death Eater took her to this Prison.

 **End of Flashback**

She lets a tear run on her muddy and dusty cheek. A thought came to her mind: "Am I the only one to be taken here or are Harry and Ron are in a close cell … Will the order come to save us? What will these Death Eaters and Voldemort make of me?" Too many questions which, she knew, will not have answers in the immediate future. Even then she already knew that no matter what may happen to her, she was to hold on for as long a time as possible. Hearing movement in the corridor in front of her cell, she placed herself at the bottom of her cell, imagining all that could happen in this place, now under control of the Dark Lord. Seeing through the bars of the door, a blond head of hair, she already knew which family the man belonged to who was going to enter her cell. She trembled at knowing that he would not have any pity for her and he would take a serious pleasure in breaking her.

\- _Miss Granger, it's a pleasure seeing you in this lovely place and particularly pleasant knowing you have been lowered to a place that is yours …_

* * *

 **Note from the author :** Hey, this Fan fic is originally written in French (by me), I hope you like it. The next chapters will be much longer and the second will be published next week. If there are any faults I apologize but this is my first translation ! Bye.


	2. Loss of hope

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to StopTalkingAtMe, my Beta !_

A bis thank you SilverLionness for your review ! 

* * *

**Chapter 2: Loss of hope**

The glance between them is cold, and it's possible to perceive in Lucius' eyes a glint of sadism. It is obvious he is excited to have her under his influence. She remains stuck against the wall before he comes to grab her and orders her to tell him where "Weasley and Saint Potter" are because, according to him, they won't survive for long outside, without their Miss Know-it-all. They are only two idiots without brains after all. Hermione remains silent; she knows that if she shows even the slightest sign of fear, he will seize the opportunity. Unfortunately, she has no way of erasing the smile on the face of this man in front of her, nothing except her words.

\- _Hmm, these names tell me nothing, and I love books. I know a lot!_ Are you sure you're not wrong about these names?

At first she is proud of herself, proud that she hasn't yielded to the desires of one of the men whom she hates most in the world. Moreover he has just admitted something to her, which has briefly made her smile: Ron and Harry are not imprisoned. They have succeeded! But her smile disappears. "Why haven't they come to my aid then?" She tries to be hopeful again; after all it will only be a question of time before they come, she iss sure! Now she remembers that she has Lucius opposite her; she has just upset him with her little words and he is red with anger. He plasters her against the wall, whispering some words which make Hermione tremble: "I will have fun reminding you who gives the orders here, dirty Mudblood." He moves away a few meters, points his wand towards the young woman.

\- _Crucio!_

Hermione feels agonising pain; she feels her muscles tear, her bones break, her nerves contract. She wants it all to stop even if it means she has to die. She will never scream; she won't give him that pleasure. After all, she is a Gryffindor. She has to be strong and brave for the honour of her house. She feels then than the spell had no more effect. She breathes again: leans against the wall and bites her lip to stop a moan from escaping. Not satisfied that his victim is still upright, Lucius starts again, gives her the same treatment three more times before she completely loses consciousness on the floor of her cell. He approaches her, gently passing his hand over the inert face of the young woman, delicately lowering his hand to the top of Hermione's short-sleeved shirt. A sudden thought occurs to him. "Well, Miss Granger doesn't look like a child any more… Who knows, this Mudblood may occupy me perhaps a little…" His thoughts are stopped by Hermione regaining consciousness, then he leaves the cell, thinking what he will do when he gets the opportunity. His smile and pensive air have been noted by Hermione, who shivers about it, wondering what he could be thinking.

The days pass. Hermione has still not been "questioned" by Voldemort, who according to his Death Eaters, has more important things to do than dealing with a dirty Mudblood, leaving this one to the hands of his henchmen who, of course, have the role of making her say all that she knows. Of course she has had to undergo the Cruciatus Curse, but one has also made her drink Veritaserum! She has not released one word; she has answered with the truth, but not that which they want to hear.

\- _So, dirty Mudblood, tell me who are the members of what is called the Order of the Phoenix. I want all their names!_ Shouts Walden Macnair, a Death Eater whom she answered with a higher air.

\- _Oh, do you know the origins of the word "Phoenix"? I will tell you, it comes from the old Greek φοῖνιξ / phoĩnix. It is also a mythical bird which various legends say can be reborn from its ashes!_ Answers the witch, proud of her knowledge but also that she hasn't said anything which could have compromised her friends.

He strikes her, places his hand on her neck, tightening slowly. Hermione lowers her gaze. The bravery that she had the first day against Lucius has started to vanish with time. She has been held captive for two months. "I'm lucky, I haven't been visited by Dementors yet," says Hermione to herself. Unfortunately the young woman isn't at the end of her surprises because after this session of torture she is placed in another cell, attached with manacles to the wall so she's unable to move. She sees again this blond hair which makes her shudder. This time she is certain: she isn't going to survive. She can't, not with him opposite her. He enters her cell, with a little bag that he deposits not far from the wall. Approaching her slowly, he notices that her features are drawn, and she has lost weight since they last met. He hopes that she will be strong enough for him to have his fun; after all, to do that to an unconscious woman has no interest for him! He looks at her and passes his hand over her face, approaching her to whisper:

\- _Today, you are mine, Miss Granger. You have no idea of what I have planned for you. To stop it you just have to tell me what I want to know. You have the choice!_

She spits in his face. She doesn't have the strength to do anything else. He slaps her, splitting her lip, then he slowly licks her, enjoying his hold on her, passing his hand over her neck. He brutally snatches a kiss makes the young woman wince. Of course, he is going to torture her but he won't do "that"; after all she is a Mudblood. He would never stoop so low. With his wand, he takes off the shirt of his victim, letting his fingers explore her body, making her tremble. She has to resist; she can't talk: for Harry, for Ron, for the Order! He approaches his bag from which he gets a whip, and allows himself a reflection that disgusts Hermione. "For a woman like you, better to use Muggle methods." He removes her bra and strikes her once. She can't stop herself from screaming, which arouses the wizard even more. He whips her again and again, leaving her with a bloody back that he covers with an ointment. After all it will be too bad if she dies of a stupid infection. He looks at her and strips off all her remaining clothes, before advancing towards her. Terrified, she glances at him and struggles against her bonds.

He is more than happy with the terror of the young witch. It will only make this act more enjoyable. Hermione can't believe it. She is naked in front of this man, this monster, this pervert. Seeing him approach, she tries to remind him of her condition, of who her parents are, hoping in vain that she will succeed in disgusting him. But he draws closer, daring to put his lips on her chest, letting his tongue turn around the tips, having already hardened, of course due to the cold and not because of him. He passes his hands over her back to press her to him, forcing her to kiss him. It's at this moment that Hermione wants to die and a tear runs along her cheek. He pinches her breasts before kneading them for a long moment. It's been a long time since he was satisfied on a sexual level, and so even though he is here to make her suffering last he removes his trousers and separates her legs. Hermione begs him; for the first time she implores him not to do this but her pleas do nothing more than excite Lucius, who already has an erection. He brutally penetrates her, lets Hermione scream and cry tirelessly during the act, which (due to Lucius's excitement) doesn't last more than a few minutes. Once finished he releases her legs and removes the chains, throwing her clothes at her before leaving the cell with his bag. Hermione is here, still trembling and choked. She hates the Malfoy family more than ever and will make them pay one day for what she has suffered today.

She loses hope this day. She does not want to be saved now; she only wants to die. Then she lets herself perish, no longer eating, no longer even screaming at the tortures inflicted on her. Everything is finished in her eyes. She tries to recall good memories, nestled against the wall of her prison. She remembers the day when she ignited Professor Snape's cloak. "Lacarnum Inflamari," she thinks. When suddenly...

* * *

 **Note from the author :** A big thank you to my Beta who did all this in an emergency yesterday, as I had no answer from my former Beta !


	3. A visit from a former teacher

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to StopTalkingAtMe, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A visit from a former teacher**

Feeling something warm in her hand, Hermione opened her eyes and discovered a small fireball in the hollow of her palm. At first surprised, her concentration weakened and the ball disappeared suddenly. She couldn't go back to sleep after that, thinking about how this flame could have materialized. She thought about what she was thinking about at that moment: fire spell!

\- _But yes, of course, what an idiot, why I did not think of it before!_ Said the witch aloud.

Recalling all the books she had been able to read over the years, one came back to her about magic without a wand. This was exactly what she had just done: "To make a spell without using a magic wand requires great concentration at the beginning because there is no intermediary between spell and energy." A spark of hope appeared in her eyes; she would do anything to be as clever with or without a wand. She would not give up and the next time a Death Eater tried to touch her, she would be ready to reply. She then decided to fight. She took the poor meal offered and ate it. All energy was good after all. Her back hurt after the whip and she settled in a corner and tried to rest a little even if some nightmares came to spoil her night. A few hours later she was awakened by a voice in the corridor, a voice that she had known for years: that of Professor Severus Snape. She settled near the door to listen more fully to what her former teacher could say that could so annoy his interlocutor.

\- _I told you I wanted to see Miss Granger. The Master wants her to stay alive and I heard she is letting herself die!_

\- _Sorry, Snape, this afternoon we have planned the visit of the Dementors. We do not want to disrupt her before that!_ Said a Death Eater that Hermione did not know.

Just the evocation of the Dementors made Hermione shiver. She had to keep hold of hope and happy memories to continue to fight, to survive but with these beings in the vicinity she would find it difficult to hold on, she knew it. She had seen Harry lose himself more than once to contact with them before he learned how to defend himself, and even if she did know how to do it, she needed a wand, when she could barely reproduce the spell of fire! Remaining at the door, she heard clearly Snape insist on seeing the young woman so that the Dark Lord could soon question her. "He's going to torture me himself. I have to increase my power before I can definitely say goodbye to life," she thought with terror. Hearing heavy footsteps coming to her cell, Hermione rushed to the far end of the room. The door opened slowly and her former teacher made his entrance. Snape was surprised when he saw in the depths of this shabby cell his former pupil, still alert but severely emaciated. How many pounds had she lost in two months: 10-15? She had already been thin before all this and looked like she would not manage to walk long without help. She might not even be able to stand for a long time without help.

\- _Miss Granger, it's me: Snape! I would like to see your sores and make you regain strength!_

 _\- I'm fine, I don't need a traitor like you to take care of me, I survived alone for two months already between whips, rape and spells, and I can do without your help!_

Her words came out faster than she thought. It was only the rage and anger in her that spoke at that moment. One part of her wanted him to help her; she wanted him to care for her and reassure her, and another part said he was like all the Death Eaters and could even be like Lucius. He approached her slowly, filled with remorse for not being able to come sooner, but it would have been too suspect. The more he looked at her, the more he saw the marks on her body, scarcely covered by the meager clothes she wore. He thought of what she had just said: raped, but who could dare touch her? In spite of that, looking at her he could only notice one thing: she was strong, she had not let herself down and still had the courage to talk to him face to face. "Bloody Gryffindor's courage, if she doesn't calm down she will be in great trouble in front of the Master". He opened his cloak and pulled out a few vials and tissues, without leaving the young woman whose eyes had changed slightly. She was afraid of him and when he started to look after her, she sobbed. Then he understood: she was afraid that he would be like her aggressor with the same objectives against her.

She looked at him, saw something she had never seen in him before: he had just smiled to try to calm her. Snape, smile? No, she had to have been imagining it; it was impossible! And yet he kept smiling, offering her the potions that he wanted her to drink but she was still watching his face for that reassuring smile. She let him get close and drank the potions he offered, and she could only admit that she felt better but she wasn't sure whether it was due to the potions or the sudden attention that the wizard was giving her. He moved around her without her looking away from his eyes, never completely reassured by his presence. He realized the condition of Hermione's back. He explained that if he wanted to treat her properly he would have to apply an ointment to the skin and that for that she would need to raise her top. In view of the clothing she wore and the extent of the wounds, this also meant unveiling her chest as the top had to be finally removed completely. She looked at him for a long time, trying to judge what he would do to her.

\- _What tells me you're not like Lucius, eh? You're a traitor, a Death Eater!_ Had almost groaned Hermione.

A moment of silence reigned. It was Lucius who had dared to touch her? Severus could not restrain the anger that was spreading in him and broke the vial he held, startling the young woman who jerked backward.

\- _Sorry, my intention was not to frighten you, but you who are known to be Miss Know-It-All, you should know I do not have that kind of desires for your person!_

He had uttered these words in a calm and restrained way, so Hermione stood in front of the wall, pulled off her top, then presented her back, which was in a pitiful (but not infected) condition to Snape who no longer remembered his oaths to Malfoy. This intrigued the young woman. "Why is he so angry about what Lucius did to me? He is in their camp, he should have nothing to do with it." And yet Snape boiled and had only one desire: to murder Lucius. He slowly applied the ointment to Hermione's back, deposited a few pieces of tissue soaked in a restorative potion, trying to be as gentle as possible with her. Throughout the care he forced himself to look only at the witch's wounds without taking advantage of the situation to observe her curves. Last year, he had dreamed so much of taking her away from this war and protecting her. He had never confessed all this to her, and now that she took him for a traitor she would never want him... He had known how to love only once, this woman who still haunted his thoughts and nights, eyes that he would never forget and the immense pain he'd felt when he had lost her but how did he feel for the girl who was in front of him at that moment? He himself did not know... He held back his sadness, handed her her top plus a blanket, murmuring to her to be strong for that afternoon. She watched him go out with a touch of sadness: why had the man whom she had loved so secretly betrayed his camp?


	4. A revealing look

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to StopTalkingAtMe, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A revealing look.**

The day had passed; she had, as expected, been visited by a Dementor who had frightened her only by his presence. He had approached her like a ghost, and Hermione had felt her whole body become cold and her soul flood with sadness and fear. She felt the hope leave her piece by piece but kept in the depths of her that little spark that would change the situation. When he had finished he left the room as he had entered, without regrets, without pity: such were the members of his species after all. Hermione, on the other hand, was lying against the wall trying to keep her strength for what was soon to happen. She knew it was coming; she had heard the Death Eaters talk about it. She would soon be sent to Voldemort! She trembled at the thought of being in front of him and fell asleep with a tear gently escaping from her eye.

On D-Day, the Death Eaters had taken her directly to Malfoy Manor, where their Master was currently living. When she arrived in the large reception room, about fifteen of his henchmen were there, laughing and watching her. She even met the crazy look of Bellatrix. They laid her before their Master, and when she tried to get up, they pushed her in such a way that she realized she must stay on her knees as a sign of submission. The Dark Lord approached her and turned her around before randomly casting Crucio spells on his Death Eaters for failing to make a simple girl talk. He grunted and Hermione did not understand a word that he mumbled. She trembled at what he could do and clenched her fists, trying to concentrate on her own breathing. As he looked into her, Hermione felt him enter into her head with Legilimency. She focused on what Snape had taught Harry, how to protect his mind so no information could be obtained. The Dark Lord was so strong that Hermione did not know how long she would hold out but he stopped

 _\- Well, well, it's interesting: a Mudblood that resists my power! You know, My dear, if you had been a pure blood I would have liked to have you in our camp. Genetics, what worries it brings us right now!_

 _\- Master, maybe with an Imperius Curse she'll confess all she knows!_

Hermione recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy who received a Crucio for daring to give advice to his Master. Severus, present but discreet, had noticed the power of his former pupil whom he would never have thought capable of repelling an intrusion into her thoughts. He was proud of her but kept up his mask of impassive Potions Master, no matter how tempting it was to smile as Lucius suffered before his eyes "This is only a foretaste of what you will go through when I take charge of you," thought Severus.

\- _Where was I already before I was interrupted by an idiot? Oh yes, the information of the young lady._

He looked at her with aplomb and shouted: "Crucio!" He ordered her to reveal what she knew and he would accept no lie or forbearance from her. She let herself scream with all her lungs. It was worse than the previous times she had suffered this spell; she had the impression that all the cells of her body were killing each other. She used all the courage she had to scream a huge: No! This had the effect of making him even angrier. He redoubled his efforts but the young witch did not yield. She would rather go crazy like Neville's parents or die but she never would ruin everything she, her friends and the Order had managed to do, never! She had promised herself that. She felt another looking at her: it was Severus. Hermione thought she saw a tinge of sadness in the eyes of her former teacher at the sight of her being tortured in front of him. Severus thought of only one thing: her. Inwardly he wept to see her undergo this spell and had only one desire: to take her place and suffer so that she would be spared. He felt his heart break at each of her cries. She lay there on the ground and he could not intervene…

Hermione took advantage of a brief moment of respite as Voldemort reflected on what he could do to make her crack. She watched as Snape seemed to break down. He was having trouble keeping his usual quiet mask, although only a person who knew him well enough would detect it. She felt guilty of indirectly harming him, but why? In the past she'd had a fantasy of pleasing him for a while, like many teenage girls before her, although those who fantasized about "the bat of the dungeons" were rare. But now why did she feel hurt at making him suffer? She did not know, or at least she refused to admit it. She felt a "Crucio" fall on her again, but this time she lost consciousness. She woke up a few hours later, tied to a bed in a room she did not recognize.

A man came in. Lucius again. She felt the tears rise without letting them go. Knowing what was going to happen, Hermione tried to keep quiet and breathed softly. He approached, passing his hand over her cheek, her neck, down between her breasts towards her legs. He tore off all the clothes of the young woman who fought to stay calm as she searched for a way to calm the ardour of the Death Eater in front of her. As he stood at the end of the bed and undressed, Hermione remembered a spell created by Snape himself that Harry had told her about. She closed her eyes and concentrated with all her might, cast "Sectumsempra" precisely on a certain part of her enemy's anatomy. She did not have time to wonder if it worked. She heard Lucius screaming in pain and holding his crotch. Narcissa (hearing the cries of her husband) entered the room, disgusted at seeing Hermione naked and she held back a laugh as she saw what had happened to her husband. "It's Karma, my dear," thought Narcissa. With a spell she dressed Hermione and sent her back to her cell before taking care of Lucius, being careful not to use too many anaesthetics.

Severus was, of course, aware of what had happened that evening with Lucius and was in a good mood all day. He wondered how she had succeeded in casting the spell without a wand. Lucius was not going to visit her again anytime soon. He would be in pain every day for several weeks or even months! Hermione was also cheerful; she had not said anything in front of Voldemort and had been able to take revenge on Lucius, a beautiful day ahead! An idea came to her mind: she was going to train herself to use her patronus without a wand so she could send messages to her friends. Hermione then fell asleep against the wall of her cold, damp cell, but she was smiling.

* * *

 **Note from the author :** Finally a little revenge !


	5. Meanwhile …

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to StopTalkingAtMe, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Meanwhile …**

The meetings of the Order of the Phoenix had only one main subject: Hermione Granger. Suspecting that the girl's suffering worsened a little more every day, everybody asked themselves a thousand questions about her. Some, like Professor McGonagall, who attended as many meetings as possible through a painting in her office, wondered if she was okay. She wondered if she was still alive and hoped they had just locked her up and nothing more. Of course others were much more realistic, like Remus Lupin who suspected that Hermione was being tirelessly tortured. They needed to know how long she would be able to hold out for, and in the worst case: whether she had already confessed any of the Order's secrets.

\- _She's a brave woman, Remus, I'm sure she would never say anything that could hurt anyone,_ said Tonks

\- _I know she is brave. She confronted me in my Werewolf form, and it takes courage to do that! I'm just worried about what the Death Eaters are doing to their prisoners._

\- _And yet we can't afford to send a team to save her, it would be suicide, pure and simple. We have neither the power nor the numbers on our side,_ growled Arthur Weasley, obviously annoyed at being unable to do anything.

\- _She might be small, but she's tough. Even so, she won't hold indefinitely, I want to point out to you!_

Hagrid's voice had echoed throughout the room, giving way to an ambient sadness and a silence broken only by the radio in the background. It was constantly on in case the name of a known wizard of the Order was reported as dead or captured. It was tuned to an illegal network, but what was worse than learning of the death of a family member was to know nothing at all. So everybody listened to the names every day hoping they would not recognize one of their own. But this time, what the Order heard made them smile, made them laugh. They knew they could continue to put their trust in Hermione.

Miles away, Harry and Ron were sitting near Dobby's grave. They often returned there between hunts for the Horcruxes. Shell Cottage served them as a base for rest. The two men often thought of their friend Hermione whom they had not been able to save at Malfoy Manor. They had so many regrets. That day Harry had a vision of the parts of his enemy's soul and talked about it with Ron and Luna. The witch had not left the house since the episode at the Manor and they realized that one of the Horcruxes was at Hogwarts. They would go there as soon as they had regained the strength to face what awaited them. They sat at the table with Bill and Fleur, guardians of the place but also Ron's brother and sister-in-law, and could not eat.

 _\- I know you are thinking of her,_ said Bill with an empty look and a low voice, _but you won't be able to save her by staying powerless and starving yourselves!_

\- _You don't understand, Bill. Without Hermione we're missing a part of ourselves. She was like our brain. Without her, in the first year I would not have survived, I would have been smothered between species of plants,_ replied Ron with anger and remorse.

\- _Ron's right. In the second year it was Hermione who had the idea of there being a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, and in the third she had her time turner! I could make you a list about every year, you know. She's the heart of this group and knowing she's a prisoner of the Death Eaters kills us._

Harry had uttered the last words almost inaudibly. It broke him to imagine his best friend, the one he considered his own sister, alone and mistreated. Fleur felt the discomfort and distress of the young men. She could only share their point of view, and huddled up against her husband, hiding a tear of compassion for Hermione. Luna, usually so joyful in her eternal reveries, rose to light a candle that she placed on the corner of the window in thought for Hermione. This act touched everyone. Wanting to change the atmosphere, Bill switched the radio on and tuned it to one of the illegal networks. A piece of news came to their ears, news which had the effect of motivating the whole troop and making them want to fight, news they could not soon forget.

The news of Hermione's capture had also quickly spread among the students at Hogwarts. First among the Gryffindors and then through the other houses until everyone knew, even Filch, that the young woman was now in the hands of the Death Eaters in Azkaban. That evening an immense silence filled the Great Hall, which was usually so noisy during mealtimes. Everyone was thinking about Hermione, their first meetings with that Miss Know-It-All. The professors were also very quiet this evening, some not even coming to dinner for the occasion. She had been their most brilliant pupil, with a sublime future ahead of her and now she was locked up as a criminal in the country's worst prison. The few whispers that could be heard here and there were only on one subject.

\- _In our first year,_ said Neville with a slight smile, _she petrified me without any difficulty. Even then she was a powerful witch! I'm sure she'll get through this and then she'll have Harry, Ron and the whole Order to help her._

 _\- I do not think they can,_ replied Ginny sadly, _but you're right about Hermione, she's strong. She'll be fine, I'm sure!_

\- _You remember in the fourth year at the winter ball? She was on the arm of the great Victor Krum! I'm sure he'd be willing to help her if he could, Hermione said he's a physical boy rather than an intellectual, but I'm sure he had feelings for her_ , muttered Cho.

Everyone began to smile slightly, remembering Hermione in her beautiful dress at this ball. She had always been there to support her friends, especially Cho when Cedric had been killed during the last test of the Goblet of Fire. Only if the ceiling of the room had displayed the image of Hermione during the meal, could it have been more representative of the students' thoughts. Even some of the Slytherins felt sorrow for her. The news heard on each of the radios was simple, short and yet clear enough to give hope to people, something they were sorely lacking at the moment. Hermione Granger had certainly been captured and imprisoned in Azkaban a few months ago, but a reliable source claimed she had said nothing. She had stood firm against multiple attempts by the Death Eaters to question her, and against Voldemort himself, and according to some last minute information she had seriously hurt a Death Eater who was trying to abuse her, even without her wand!*

* * *

 **Note from the author** : My corrector told me that the form of the dialogues was different in English. If it bothers you, tell me and I will change.


	6. Unexpected Spy

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to StopTalkingAtMe, my Beta !_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Unexpected Spy**

Since the episode with Lucius no more Death Eaters had approached the young woman. None of them would admit that they were afraid of suffering the same fate as him. They preferred to claim that she was not worthy of their efforts towards her. Hermione hid a smile; she was proud of herself, and suspected that the news had spread like wildfire, perhaps even reaching her friends! She spent a long time thinking about how her new abilities could serve her. She was not yet ready to face wizards in large numbers, so she withdrew the idea of an immediate escape from her mind. An idea suddenly appeared to her: she was going to become a spy for her friends. After all she heard a lot of things from her jailors, who assumed that the prisoners would never escape alive, and so were sometimes careless about revealing details of future attacks and plans! But how could she transmit all this information? She could not write, so she had no way to use an animal as a courier. Then, remembering her previous adventures, she had the answer like a flash: a Patronus! She had only to train so she could produce her otter without a wand, and then send it to her friends.

Severus laughed for several minutes when he heard what had happened to Lucius. If one of his students had been there they would never have recognized their teacher and current headmaster of Hogwarts. He had tears in his eyes as he imagined the sorcerer clutching his family jewels and screaming in pain. He was in an excellent mood today, and did not even deduct points from the Gryffindors (which he usually did out of simple envy and for no apparent reason). He was just happy; he had not yet been able to protect her but she was doing very well by herself. The new skills she had developed could make her the most powerful witch of this century! Even with the immense knowledge that she already possessed alone she could have earned that title but to succeed such a spell was a feat for a witch of this age! His smile faded when memories reminded him how hard he had been with her in class. It was the only way he could think of to prevent her from realizing the attraction of her teacher. A voice interrupted the course of his thoughts:

\- _Severus, we must talk!_ It was McGonagall who had noticed the behaviour of her colleague over the course of the day.

 _\- In that case speak, Minerva, I'm listening!_ He replied with his eternal cold voice and without emotions.

 _\- I am one of the few to know in which camp you are, Severus, and so I understand your mood in view of the exploits of Miss Granger. However, think of being more discreet because if your good mood is too blatant it could get us into trouble!_

 _\- Don't worry about me, I know what I have to do and officially what pleases me is more Lucius's fate than the reason for his little accident._

He went back to his office without giving his colleague time to answer. How could he be so foolish to be so obvious? He who had managed to be a spy for so many years, he was being as discreet as a novice! It was necessary at all costs that he recovered quickly!

Meanwhile Hermione had regained strength and the hope that lived in her at that moment gave her unprecedented energy. "Expecto Patronum," she murmured in the back of her cell. On many occasions it had not worked well, even once she had managed to get a semblance of blue and white light flowing out of her hands. But this time it was different. This time her otter materialized in front of her. She was so happy that a tear of joy moistened her face. She then whispered to it a few sentences about a planned attack and half-blood and "Mudblood" roundups. She sent it to Remus, whom she knew was in her camp without any ambiguity. Once sent, she thought for a few more minutes: should she send one to Snape? She was lost and made the decision not to link him to her plan yet. Her heart wanted to trust him, whom she had admired so much but her reason told her to be a little suspicious and wait for more proofs of his good faith.

It was with great surprise that Remus, Tonks and Hagrid had been visited by an otter-shaped patronus with Hermione's voice. The otter explained that she was fine, that she was still fighting, and she described it after the Death Eater's next intervention. Hagrid could not help giving a cry of joy, which made Remus start, and Tonks was still shocked to see Hermione's patronus. They eagerly forwarded the news to everyone, thus preparing for counter-attack and protection of targets. The whole Order was surprised at how this information came to them and even wondered if it was not a trap. But no one could have known that Hermione's patronus was an otter: only her friends and Remus (who had been informed in a discussion with Harry) knew that. So he was sure that the message came from her. Almost all attacks were now planned with the help of Hermione. Although the Order had no way to reply to her, the fact that the Death Eaters often spoke of the suspicion of a spy told her that her messages arrived safely. They were far from suspecting that the information came from almost every one of Voldemort's henchmen! Hermione just laughed in her cell.

The more time passed, the more Hermione came to realise that they would eventually kill her because she would not reveal anything to them. She had to escape shortly... Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when she heard the door of her cell open: who was not afraid enough of her to enter? Surely it could not be Voldemort? It was when she saw black hair and a familiar face that she realized it was Snape, sent by his Master to see the young woman. He explained that she had to use Legilimency on him to trust him. He knew she was able to do that. He had learned from her former professor of Metamorphosis her latest feat, namely the patronus. At first she was surprised by such a sign of affection on the part of Snape. He had never told her that he thought she was capable of anything. Hesitantly she put each hand on one side of her face and concentrated.

The fact that he opened his mind helped her greatly to enter. She saw that Snape had never changed sides. He had always been faithful to Dumbledore even when he had asked him to kill him with his own hands. She realized that she could have complete confidence in the man who was in front of her and reflexively nestled against him. Without expecting it she felt two arms around her and the head of her former teacher against hers. Neither of them stirred. They took advantage of this moment of sharing and confidence. Pulling away a little, she explained to him that she expected to escape soon and would need his help to predict the guard's rounds. He accepted, glad that the woman he was so fond of now no longer felt a single ounce of hatred towards him.

* * *

 **Note from the author** : Sorry for the delay, I was busy this weekend !


	7. A shameful escape

**Disclaimer :** I do not any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _missauburnleaf_ _, my Beta w_ _ho corrected this chapter in an emergency! thanks again !_

Thanks ndavis77 for your review ! 

* * *

**Chapter 7: A shameful escape**

Snape often came to see her, in his patronus form, of course, so that they would not be discovered and she would answer him in the same way. It had been a week since the two had discussions over a distance. As promised he gave her everything he could learn about the guard schedules and she arranged to give information to the order during the hours Snape was seen by other Death Eaters. This allowed him to be exonerated from Lord Voldemort. She then sought, with her former teacher, a means of escape. He had an idea but he knew that this was not going to be to the young witch's liking: she would have to seduce the guards or at least one guard in a specific way.

Being nervous at first due to Snape's proposal, Hermione had no choice but to admit that it was the only way to get out of her prison, which would eventually be her tomb. She tried to learn as much as possible about the man she should seduce, apparently a rifleman at the guard post during the Death Eater break. Snape had learned that he had a penchant for indulging in young women, with some violent tendencies, brown-haired and with what the rafflers called an "impure blood" and that at the moment he had not had the opportunity to satiate his desires. Hermione had a chance to be able to try it but it would cost her all of her strength, which was not to Snape's liking who was reluctant to know about it in his position. He decided to tackle the subject a little during one of his face-to-face visits.

 _\- Miss Granger, you'll have to think of ... Hum ... Putting your shapes up ..._ , he said with a hesitant voice. Hermione even thought to see a bit of red on his cheeks

 _\- Oh, do not worry about it Sev ... Professor! I know exactly what to do with this kind of man, I know I do not seem to like it, but I'll get by._

He did not keep his smile when hearing the beginning of his first name in the mouth of the young woman. Returning then to Hogwarts, he still had to cope with the fact of having to let her do this alone to save herself. But it was absolutely necessary that he was free of all suspicions so he could in no way help her despite his desire to do so. He then told Minerva about the upcoming escape of their former student without saying how it was planned, not wanting to hamper Hermione if she did not want to reveal it. It was expected that after having locked the guard in her cell, she would take a candlestick near the torture room that Severus had previously transformed into a Portkey.

Everything was already ready and it was to be organized in three days, the Portkey leading to the Shrieking Shack. Severus was counting on Minerva to pick up the young woman while she was officially out in Hogsmeade. They could only hope for one thing: that everything went well. There was no reason for this not to be the case, according to Minerva, but the ex-potions professor knew that everything depended on Hermione's ability to play the seductress. Unfortunately, he had never witnessed it. The first day passed, then the second day, and finally D-Day arrived. Hermione knew what she had to do even if she had to summon all of her courage to play the game and finally get out of that rat hole. The hour arrived, and the rafleur passed by her cell, and she then approached the door:

 _\- Pssst, pssst, you know my dear, I feel very alone in my cell._

He looked around, he could not believe it was him that was being spoken to. He approached the cell from which came the voice, sublime while passing the woman who had just spoken to him. He had been warned that the woman behind those bars had seriously mutilated the last man who had approached her for rather intimate purposes. Passing his head at the opening of the door, he could see that the woman was pretty for a long-term prisoner. Hermione grabbed the bars with her hands, placing her face near her jailor.

 _\- Yes, yes, yes, I speak to you, I need a little company! I know that I do not have very long to live, I'm not crazy! I would like to take advantage of the little time I have left!_

The young woman could not help but feeling nervous, she would never have dared to do that kind of thing! Especially her, the one who had never known how to acknowledge the feelings of one of her best friends. She had to become a seductress. "How lucky I am," she told herself. Tucking her face in a rather suggestive way at the bars of her cell, she gave a huge smile to the man in front of her who seemed as astonished as she was about what was happening.

 _\- Come on, come join me! I want a man, a real man, one who will not need to force me to do anything and who will let me live out all my desires, even the most sadistic. Have pity, let my last wish come true!_

It did not take the guard more to desire the young woman. He said to himself that he could not refuse anything to a dying woman, he had a little heart, after all, nobody would know and then he anticipated a good time. He then opened the door and approached Hermione, who still kept her eyes seductive, she needed concentration to launch her spell. She then drew him against her and kissed him fully on the mouth, holding back an enormous feeling of disgust and played the whole thing by pressing him against the wall and letting her hands wander over his body. She let him touch her more than she thought she would have to, and whispered in his ear, with all of her concentration focused on one word: Impero! She felt a gleam coming out of her body to penetrate that of the sorcerer who was now totally under her control. She then ordered him to sit in a corner of the cell and to not move.

Snape had told her that this ruffler didn't have his wand anymore and that this was one of the reasons for his change of behaviour, so she had to trust her powers. She then ventured into the corridors opening a few cells knowing that it would keep the Death Eaters busy: "Alohomora," she whispered in front of the doors. She ran, knowing that her life depended on where the candlestick was placed, she tried several of them before finding the right one who took her to the Shrieking Shack as planned. She collapsed onto the floor, tired and relieved to finally be free. Hearing a noise, she raised her head knowing full well that she no longer had the strength to fight, the unforgivable spell had taken a lot of her strength.

But the figure was Mc Gonagall, who seized her by her arms, wrapping her in a blanket before Hermione lost consciousness while leaning against her teacher. She opened her eyes again, hurting everywhere... Had she managed to escape or had she hallucinated her reunion with Mc Gonagall? She sat down gently. She was on a mattress and so it was impossible that she was still in prison. Gradually recovering her wits, she recognized Remus in a chair next to her, watching her wake up.

 _\- Good to have you back, Hermione! You can be proud of what you have accomplished: not only your escape but also your talents as a spy._

 _\- Thank you Professor, can you tell me how long I was locked up there? I know it has been months but I gave up counting, Hermione replied calmly, still trying to gather her thoughts._

 _\- Four months, even if I suspect that it must have seemed longer! On the other hand, call me Remus, I'm no longer your teacher. I must add that someone would like to see you, someone who until yesterday I would have taken for a traitor!_

He had hardly time to finish his words as Snape entered the room, looking both worried and happy at the girl. She stood up and used the little strength she had recovered to rush over and throw herself into his arms.

* * *

 **Note from the author :** Again, sorry for the delay I had small problems for the chapter correction!


	8. Dream and Reality

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _missauburnleaf_ _, my Beta_ _!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Dream and Reality**

He was surprised at the young woman's reaction, but could only be happy, as he put his arms around her, feeling complete, even though for the moment it was purely spiritual. She wept so many tears that she had retained, she did not even know why it was necessary at this moment and with her former teacher, nonetheless, that she had to crack. Feeling a hand stroking her hair with tenderness, Hermione finally calmed down and was walked back to bed by Snape. No word had been exchanged between the two and yet there was so much information to understand that Remus, who had attended the whole scene, was still shocked. He was far from suspecting that such a bond had formed between the two, of course he was aware of the alliance that had been created and he had also seen the anxiety in Severus's eyes when he had seen Hermione with a pale complexion in her bed. But at the same time, when did they move from a pupil / teacher relationship to that of close friends or even more? He discreetly slipped away from the room to leave them a little bit alone but the head that he had intercepted many people.

\- _Well, Remus, what's going on, it looks like you've seen Kreatur sing in praise of a Muggle_! Said Molly, who had regained her good mood since Hermione's return, exclaimed.

\- _Let's just say that I saw Hermione throwing herself into the arms of Snape, who seemed happy with that, I even thought I saw him smile for a moment!_

All looked at him with the same look which, a few minutes before, had surprised them on the werewolf. Everyone began to make the most foolish assumptions about the young woman and the spy: a relationship during schooling, a Stockholm syndrome while she was in Azkaban... The good mood and laughter on the situation was such that they nearly forgot that they almost killed Snape when he came to see them, fortunately he had time to show them his memories in order to prove his loyalty without fail. No one had heard that the Potions Master was standing in the corner of the room listening to their more absurd and degrading assumptions about Hermione and himself.

\- _Do you really believe that Miss Granger is one of those who would sleep with one of her teachers during her schooling? Whereas she has the mental stamina to be tortured but would end up with such a syndrome? To answer you: nothing ever happened between her and me. I am only a familiar face that helped her in a moment of distress!_

They looked at each other one by one, understanding the nonsense they had formulated, then they laughed heartily. However, Remus, who had witnessed the scene with his own eyes, knew that there was more than that to his former schoolmate. He said nothing, that night in any case, their minds had nevertheless all to recover from the last events. The days went by and Hermione was getting better and better, seeing familiar faces every day, fewer nightmares and no longer being tortured helped greatly in this improvement. The only thing that saddened the young woman was that she had not seen Snape since her first awakening, but he could not deny the fact that she felt a lack of his presence and the few smiles of which only she had secret knowledge.

Her nightmares had gradually given way to dreams with very different contents involving obviously her former teacher and her. Starting from an innocuous situation, the atmosphere changed very fast and Hermione quickly lost her composure in the arms of Snape. Taking the face of the witch in his hands he passed his thumb on her lips, dangerously approaching his face to her, she could not move and anyway she did not want it, she knew where her place was. He then took possession of her innocent, yet seductive lips, running his hands through her hair before pulling them back slightly leaving him with free access to the neck of the Gryffindor. Her heart beat at a crazy speed and yet it found a way to speed up when Hermione's skin felt Severus' hand climb back up under her high, passing his icy hand over her chest, against which he brushed the tips of his fingers. She bit her lip from desire, the desire for him, something so simple and primary, a feeling that the young woman had never experienced before. He then retreated a few seconds to observe the red cheeks of the lioness before approaching her abruptly and carrying her to sit on his desk.

It was usually there that Hermione woke up to her dismay, totally sweating and burning with desire in her bed. She knew that this kind of scene would never happen! Not to mention the difference in age that was actually unimportant, but there was the simple fact that she would never dare to confess her feelings to him out of fear of breaking the recent bond she had created with this man. So she decided to think of him only in dreams and to concentrate on the next Hogwart's events, in fact the order had just learned that Harry, Ron and Luna were going the next day to Hogwarts and it was this precise moment when the order had decided to return to action, resume their school and begin the confrontation. She felt ready to fight, ready to kill if necessary, to protect what was closest to being her family. A touch of anxiety still persisted in her mind: at what moment would Snape take back his place at their side? Would they have to feign a fight with him? She gave herself a migraine and a stomach ache just to think about it.

\- _You know Miss Granger, a little rest before tomorrow would be more than beneficial to you, especially in view of your experience!,_ a grave voicemurmured just behind the Gryffindor, which had the effect of causing her to jump.

\- _Oh, it's you Professor, you almost scared me, but it's your specialty after all! Well, I'm glad to see you here before everything starts or maybe ends... s_ he finished her sentence like a whisper.

\- _You do not even consider a non-sombre event for tomorrow? Without a little optimism we are lost! I thought that a Miss Know-It-All like you knew the power of the mind_ , Snape almost snickered into the young woman's face.

 _\- Of course, I know about that, otherwise I would never have managed to cast a single spell without my wand. For whom do you take me? And then stop giving me that nickname: it annoys me!_

 _\- I see that the Lioness shows her fangs, I would almost find that... charming! Finally, if it were not spoiled by too juvenile traits, I would venture to say._

She was furious, how dare he mock her openly! She thought he had become a good man. Oh but wait, he had just paid her a compliment, he found her charming! But no, it was still ironic, she was persuaded. Nevertheless, she dared to return the look of the sorcerer who faced her, she saw no ounce of malice, just a certain amusement. "Calm down, Hermione, after you're going to do something you're gonna bitterly regret," Hermione said to herself. She did not know how it happened, but within the next second, she drew Snape in by his collar to snatch a kiss. Expecting a reprimand and being thrown off, she prepared herself mentally, but instead her former teacher returned her kiss with a tenderness that he himself would never have thought. Unfortunately, one thing stopped them: he was summoned by his "Master" and had to leave. He looked at her and she understood that he had to go. "Always so intriguing, she will not cease to surprise me" he thought.

 _\- Goodbye Miss Gr-... Hermione._

 _\- Goodbye Severus..._

He disappeared in a smoke screen and Hermione remained without moving for several minutes. tracing her lips with her fingertips. She hoped with all her heart that this kiss would not be the last.

* * *

 **Note from the author :** I hope you like this story. I do not have much review then I cross my fingers!


	9. The confrontation

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _missauburnleaf_ _, my Beta_ _!_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The confrontation**

Everyone was ready, the fight would soon begin and whatever its outcome, the war would end today. Hermione was anxious, of course, to face her former tormentors, but also to see Ron again. She knew full well that the young man had feelings for her, and at one time it was reciprocal but today there were no more doubts, her heart beat only for one person. She stood beside the members of the Order and waited for the signal to enter the Great Hall, Molly gave her a maternal smile that warmed her heart and gave her a little more courage which she needed. She had managed to regain strength and despite the fact that her body had not yet healed completely, she wanted to take part in the fight, she would not abandon her friends now. Harry's voice was heard through the door, and the Order burst into the Great Hall with all the students of the four houses of Hogwarts. Of course, many smiled at seeing their comrade, the attention was then diverted on a brief battle between McGonagall and Snape which they magnificently exchanged in front of everyone. Hermione had a hard time keeping herself from hurrying into the arms of her former teacher, but his cover had to remain intact at all costs.

It was at that moment, once the joy of the reconquest of Hogwarts was over, that the two young men noticed their friend at the other end of the room. Hermione gave them a big smile before hurling themselves into their arms. Everyone was in tears and a "sorry" sounded in the voices of Ron and Harry. They did not dare to ask her what she had lived through, not now, it was not the moment. They then explained to Hermione that they no longer had the Gryffindor sword, but that while Harry was looking for the diadem, Ron and Luna went to fetch the fangs of basil, soaked in venom. She was delighted to see that her friends had succeeded in their mission, Hermione briefly explained to them that she was getting better and better at using her wandless magic. Harry then took the time to talk a little with the Gryffindor director and other members of the Order, and Ron took advantage of the opportunity to discuss, a little back, with Hermione.

 _\- You do not even imagine how much we missed you Mione, it was not the same without you. There wasn't a second when Harry and I were not thinking of you._

 _\- I know Ron, I know you! But you could not have done anything to save me anyway and you had to go searching for the Horcruxes! I would never forget what happened to me._

The girl accentuated her last words by a caress on Ron's cheek, a friendly and sisterly gesture.

 _\- Mione, I also wanted to talk to you about something before you learned it from elsewhere..._ He took a deep breath _. I spent a lot of time with Luna and it made me overthink my feelings, I realized that I only saw you as a friend, a sister, and I wanted to tell you that face to face, before I would start anything with Luna._

 _\- Oh Ron_! Hermione then took him in her arms. _You do not have to feel guilty about anything, I'm happy for you and Luna, I also had time to think about you and I, and I came to the same conclusion! On the other hand for Loony... erm, Luna, do not wait six years to tell her what you feel!_

They both laughed heartily, each one being freed from a burden that weighed upon them, they could enjoy their beautiful friendship with joy. Ron and Luna then set out for the Chamber of Secrets and Harry in search for the Grey Lady to learn more about the diadem. Leaving her friends to their plans, Hermione joined the members of the Order to build the shield around the castle. Soon they heard Voldemort shouting; the witch knew that it meant that the diadem had been destroyed.

\- _All that's left is to kill this damn snake_ , she said to herself.

She then found her friends and all went to the Shrieking Shack where they hid when they saw Snape and Voldemort discussing. Hermione suppressed a cry when she saw Nagini throwing herself at the man she loved, directly at his throat. Once the Dark Lord left, the four companions entered and Hermione snapped at Snape to the general surprise and began to take care as best she could. He stroked the cheek of the young woman whose tears were covering her face. He resented having yielded, if only he had repulsed her, perhaps she would suffer less at this moment. He looked at Harry, whose eyes reminded him of a woman he had once loved, forcing out a tear, containing all the memories he had shared with Hermione.

The witch ordered Harry, Ron and Luna to continue, she was going to stay here, she had to try the impossible to save him. They wanted to question her: Why did she want to save a traitor after all? What was her interest? She glared at them and made them understand that they should continue and that Harry would find a Pensieve in Albus Dumbledore's office. So they left Hermione with Snape, again shocked to see her such emotional. She knew what she could or could not do to save the man she loved. Sharing her blood as a muggle would have done in case of haemorrhage was unthinkable, the magic of blood was black magic, no good could come out of it. She then took a bezoar and made him swallow it as best she could. After all, it had to stop the effects of the venom, if not, her care would serve no purpose. She took her bag filled with various potions and gave it to him cautiously trying, despite her confused mind, not to mix them in a way that could make matters worse.

While taking care of him, she heard cries, battles and a cold voice shouting: "Harry Potter is dead!". She knew Harry and suspected that it could not be that simple, the fighting resumed in the background before a calm settled, she did not know who had won but she did not care. The one for whom she still wanted to live, despite what she had lived through, was dying in her arms. She did not know what to do, he was as pale as death and her clothes were covered with his blood. None of the potions in her bag could improve things, and yet she knew that it was impossible for her to give up, she rigorously forbade it.

Yet she did not know what to do, so she took Severus' head and pressed it against her, pouring out all the tears her body was capable of producing. A large quantity of these little salty drops left her face to fall onto the wound of the former Potions Professor. Without realizing, the young witch was using her magic and all the care she was capable of because of her power were now concentrated in her tears. Little by little the wound closed and healed almost completely, also having the effect of regenerating the body of the sorcerer somewhat. He then resumed a regular breathing, slow but still. The young woman's face lit up, she did not understand what she had done but who really cared? She kept holding him against her, no longer wanting to be separated from him and sent her Patronus to seek help, hoping whole-heartedly that she had not looked after Severus only to be killed by Death Eaters because the war had not finished to their advantage...


	10. Convalescence and Rehabilitation

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _missauburnleaf_ _, my Beta_ _!_

Thanks cares 1970 for your review !

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Convalescence and Rehabilitation**

The war was over, the Light had triumphed, and everyone had been at their best. Neville himself had shown unprecedented courage, unfortunately there were many deaths to bury and to mourn. Remus and Tonks left behind an orphan who would be raised by his grandmother, Fred left a family devastated by the loss of a brother, son yet also a friend. Students from Hogwarts had also been killed during the battle like Lavender, who found herself alone in front of an unbridled Werewolf who had not left her a chance to survive. Among the professors, mourning was also present, in fact Madam Hooch had died as a heroine because of saving Cho from a deadly spell, cast by a Death Eater. The reconstruction of the castle would be long but the convalescence of each person would be too. The Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was overloaded and volunteers had been called for the occasion. Hermione was one of the first to come in reinforcement, in addition to being useful she would constantly receive news of Severus who was still hospitalized and who, despite the healing, still had not regained consciousness since the care provided by the witch.

The days passed and only the patients who had to undergo daily medical care were kept, to make room, all the others were sent back to their homes. Hermione with less and less work spent long hours at Severus's bedside, falling asleep with the wizard's hand in hers. She found it so unfair that the Death Eaters had gotten away without a single scratch and that he, who was a hero today, could not even enjoy life. She fell asleep once more when one thing woke her up: Severus's hand was squeezing hers, lightly, but it was the first time he was reacting in any way. Hermione stared at him for several minutes before seeing the wizard's eyes gently open, she then called the Mediwizard who took care of him and send her out. She was neither his wife nor his family, she had no right to stay, she knew it and yet she grunted when asked to leave the room. Soon after, they left and went back to her place; he was still weak but his condition did not cease when he improved with daily support from the entourage.

 _\- Her … Mione … Her … Mione …_

The young woman felt her heart beat to the point that it could almost have come out of her chest, she approached the wizard and ran her hand through his hair before gently stroking his cheek.

 _\- All is well Severus, you can rest, do not worry we won. Harry is still alive, you're a hero! Sleep now, you need rest and I promise that I will stay with you._

He wanted to reply in his usually cynical tone that he did not need a pupil to stay with him but their kiss came to his mind: she was not there just for pity! He did not have enough strength to tell her everything he had on his heart and contented himself with smiling and shaking the woman's hand that made him happy at that moment. He fell asleep at last, feeling relieved: he had been able to protect Harry for Lily's memory and no longer needed to hide the feelings he was feeling, he could finally be himself.

When Snape woke up, many wanted to talk to him: professors, Harry and of course journalists like this ignoble Rita Skeeter. All but the journalists could go home; Hermione stayed with Severus, who wanted to keep the young woman with him, but she slipped briefly away when Harry returned to the room, she knew the two men needed to talk and that Severus would feel less embarrassed to evoke Lily's memory without her in the room. She met Ginny, Ron and Luna in the corridors; the last two were obviously dating. Hermione was delighted that he had listened to her advice and confessed to the Ravenclaw his feelings, the two were not a bad match.

Once Harry came out, she noticed that the latter had red eyes, he had to break down in front of his former teacher and it was understandable, after all; the witch then took her place with Severus.

As the days went by, the newspapers showed the dead, but also the heroes the young woman and her companion were part of, the Ministry had also changed and had become stable again. McGonagall, now a full-time headmistress, was pleased to learn that Snape would soon be leaving the hospital and would be able to resume his duties as Head of Slytherin and Potions Master next year. However, it would be difficult for the former Head of Gryffindor to find a Transfiguration Professor (there was no way that she could keep this position as well), a Defense Teacher Against the Dark Arts and a Flight Teacher who would be the referee of the Quidditch matches.

\- _Why don't you offer the positions to the Trio, Minerva? Even if they have not yet passed their A Levels and do not have a teacher's diploma, I can't imagine anyone else who would be respected by the students, who has the required experience and knowledge!_

Hermione and McGonagall were speechless when they heard Snape's words. Never before had either of them heard him say anything so laudatory about any student, let alone Harry Potter, not to mention Ron Weasley! Yet the idea appealed more and more to the Headmistress, the Ministry would not be against this because reviving Hogwarts would be proof of the stability regained.

Hermione was silent, she did not know what to think of all of this, some time ago she was locked up in a cell, had been forced to seduce a guard to go out and now she was told that in a few months she could be a teacher at her old school. The young woman accepted only under one condition: that her A Levels would be granted to her so that she still would get her diploma. She already had all the classes in mind, even though she had not completed her 7th year and was able to succeed.

The Headmistress joyfully gave her what she asked for, so the three missing positions would be occupied next year: Harry would be Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ron would be giving flying lessons, teach Quidditch and be referee of the matches, as for Hermione she would be Professor for Transfiguration and would take, like her predecessors, the Head of House Gryffindor. McGonagall's words were clear, there was none better than the young witch to represent Courage (given what she had endured), Force of Mind (with the development of her wandless magic) and Tolerance towards her next Slytherin pupils.

With burning cheeks, Hermione kissed Severus, who was proud of the young woman. That night the wizard was allowed to go out and therefore to return to his home at Spinner's End. Although worried about bringing Hermione home, he allowed her to accompany him; the advantage of his house was that little knew his location and it was protected by several spells preventing possible intrusions. The house was dark, even gloomy, but it was the image of its owner, little else.

Hermione helped Severus to settle down, but the premises were clean, Winky (the wizard's elf) had done a good job. The witch proposed to her companion to prepare a meal which could only be better than what was served to him in hospital. He nodded, laughing, "Tell me Hermione, is there a single ting you're not good at?"

 _\- Well I'll surprise you, yes I am very uncomfortable on a broom or even on any flying creature, by the way!_

 _\- It is logical after all that you have trouble, you can read well what you want on the subject, yet the love for flying has to be in one's blood._

Without realizing it, he approached her as she began to cook. He pressed his chest against her back and hugged her softly, she rested her head against him, taking advantage of a moment she believed worthy of one of her dreams. He gently pushed the hair from her neck, stroking her gently with his fingers. He placed a kiss to this sensitive spot, which made her shudder; she could not get over what was happening. For the first time in his life he gave in to his desires, without a cold mask, without false modesty, without restraint, he wanted this, it was as easy as that. He then let his hands run over the young woman's curves, knowing full well what these acts would entail...


	11. A common life

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _missauburnleaf_ _, my Beta_ _!_

* * *

 **Chapter 11 : A common life**

Severus was glued to the young woman's body and could feel the heartbeat of Hermione increasing over the sensations that were transmitted through his hands that passed over her curves. Remaining in this position he gently pulled off Hermione's top and then her bra, it was slowly enough so that the witch could have stopped him several times but she languished under his gestures. He placed a hand on each of her breasts, kneading them gently before taking the tips of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger to pinch them, which had the effect of eliciting a groan from Hermione.

She tilted her head back and left her neck free to the fiery kisses of her former professor who took advantage of her chest, a wave of heat invaded her then, never before had she let herself go with a man and the only sexual experience that she had had was not a good memory, for her, at that moment, it was her real first time. Her heartbeat increased more and more with the words of Severus:

 _\- Hermione, I want you, I want you but..._

 _\- No 'but' please, I want you too..._ she breathed sensually and erotically.

He opened one, then two buttons of the witch's jeans, lowered her zipper and let one of his hands venture to the intimacy of the latter. His hand was icy cold, but the contrast between the warmth that spilled over her body and Severus's curious and greedy hand gave rise to cravings in the young woman.

He caressed her by focussing a little more on this little piece of flesh, biting Hermione's neck and pinching a little more her left breast. He lowered his hand a little more and discovered that indeed his witch wanted him, he moistened his fingers and returned to the witch's place of primary pleasure by accelerating his caresses a little.

He could feel her panting and her legs bending under the pleasure that invaded her a little more every second. She also felt the effect she was having on Severus, feeling his hardening member against her lower back and buttocks. Instinctively she rubbed her ass against her partner's body.

 _\- Sev, if you keep going I think I'll..._

 _\- Then enjoy it for me Hermione, it is only the beginning of the pleasure that I can give you._

He intensified the pressure of his fingers on her clitoris and without even needing to insert a finger in her most intimate place, he could feel all the pleasure that the young woman experienced by the long moan she released while he was resting against her body.

He pulled his hand back and turned her, facing her and kissing her passionately, running his hands through her hair while her cheeks were still reddened from the recently obtained orgasm. He then dragged her to the next room and with an unformulated formula he removed their clothes, leaving them naked in front of each other.

At first embarrassed to have done this spell without having waited for Hermione's approval, he could not help but reassure her; she was a natural beauty, with curves where they needed to be and not as skeletal as too many women were today. To see her this increased his desire for her and more and could not hide from Hermione, who was flattered, not knowing that she could have such an effect on a man.

He drew her to the bed but Hermione was determined to give pleasure to her partner, as much as he had given her a few minutes earlier. She took advantage of the fact that he sat on the bed kneeling before him, which surprised the sorcerer who did not expect so much initiative from the young woman but let her do so, curious to taste her talents.

She passed her hands over Severus's erect sex and made him shiver, all Hermione knew was from listening to the girls at Hogwarts. She then passed her tongue from the base to the end of her partner's sex before taking it into her mouth; helping herself with her hands she began to move back and forth while continuing to play with her tongue. Severus could not get over it, she was so gifted, he grunted, feeling that she was busy to pleasure him. He had to stop her before all of it ended before they even started.

 _\- Slow down, I need to feel you against me, to be one with you..._

 _\- Sev, take me..."_

It was enough for Severus increase his desire and he drew her to him and placed himself on top of her, feeling her chest against his chest and their private parts rubbing together. He placed his head on the chest of the young woman whom he tasted with gluttony, passing his lips and his tongue over the peaks erected from excitement. She no longer wanted to wait, she wanted him in her, she had dreamed so much about it.

Then placing herself on him, taking on a dominant pose, she sat down on his member which then slipped into her. He bit his lip, she was so tight, so sexy, and only for him ... He stroked her hips with his hands and began to move his hips with a slight rotation as it was her in control at the moment. The young woman then leaned over her lover and came to hug on him in a sensual way, a way of being that she would never have thought of coming from her. He countered her movements with thrusts that were getting faster and faster. He took her buttocks in his hands, accentuating a little more the movements and the depth of his penetration.

 _\- Keep going Sev, please keep going..._

 _\- I would give you all the pleasure that I can give you, my witch._

He felt himself growing in her, but he wanted more, he wanted to hear her scream, to hear her scream his name, make her enjoy it and forget all her bad memories. He pushed aside the witch's backside. She felt her heartbeat resonating in all of her cells. She screamed the name of her lover over and over again, contracting, arching on Severus's body that was not far from peaking and it was in a shared cry that the couple of a witch and a wizard basked in an intense and tasty orgasm.

They held on to each other and Severus used a "Scouring Charm ", avoiding them to shower and allowing them to remain so during the rest of the evening and night. It had been a long time since both had had such a restful and regenerating night.

It was a changed Severus that Hermione had the next few days with her, he was romantic, gentle, generous and smiling. Adjectives she would never have thought of using for her former potions teacher. Soon they would go back together to Hogwarts as colleagues and she wondered if he was going to be the one he'd always been with the students or whether the whole story would also have an impact on his way of being a teacher.

With his help she prepared the courses she should administer and receive all the notes of Minerva year after year which greatly simplified the work. Severus was very attentive and helped her in his organization as future Head of House.

Inwardly he laughed, he had as his companion the Head of the Gryffindor house, while he himself was in charge of the Slytherin house! What would their colleagues say by learning all this? In fact he did not care, as long as there was a smile on the face of his Miss Know-It-All, he would be fine and he was surprised of himself to think like that. And it was to the general astonishment that Severus Snape and Hermione Granger arrived at the meeting of the professors for the return side by side but also hand in hand...


	12. A public announcement

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _missauburnleaf_ _, my Beta_ _!_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A public announcement**

No one dared to ask the new couple too many questions, but Minerva had a huge smile every time she looked at them. Harry and Ron had been surprised by the news but they had learned to trust Hermione and her judgment, they owed it to her.

Hermione and Severus had agreed: no tenderness in public and what was happening in their common room now was not to affect their day, at least not in a negative way in case of any dispute. Although he decided to keep his cold, scowling side of a "bat" that he once had, he promised his companion, without her having to ask anything, that he would be more fair towards the Gryffindors this year. She laughed and replied that after all, this year he would not have to endure the Miss Know-It-All and would necessarily be more serene. To force her to shut up, he stole a kiss, breaking one of the rules he had laid down earlier. Fortunately the school was still empty, the return was only in the evening.

From the 7th to the 2nd year, all entered the Great Hall, all knew that there would be many bases to take again from the courses lavished the year before. Many 7th years had also doubled which included a lot of classes overloaded this year. They all looked at their next flight instructors / Quidditch, Defense Against The Dark Arts and Metamorphosis teachers. Neville had a big smile, as had Ginny, they were happy with the place that had been assigned to each of their friends and knew that despite this they would not receive any preferential treatment. The first years then took their place in the Great Hall and were distributed to the four houses.

The new Headmistress then spoke of the new teachers present this year as well as the return of Severus Snape to teaching Potions, all of which were acclaimed by the members of the houses. Minerva took the opportunity to introduce the new Head of Gryffindor House: Hermione Granger. An applauding crowd was heard throughout the Great Hall.

 _\- I told you they would be happy to have all three of you as teachers here_ , Severus whispered to Hermione, who naturally sat down beside him.

 _\- Indeed, you were right, but don't feel too smug, my dear Sev, I will be pleased to contradict you as often as possible._

 _\- Attention, Miss Know-It-All, you are not safe from an hour of restraint in my company!_

 _\- Do not tempt me, Professor!_

It was with a shared laugh and smile that the the meal continued, of course, this expression on the face of Snape surprised more than one and many understood in an instant what had prompted their teacher to change.

The prefects had been elected, the pupils were taken back to their common rooms and thus ended the emotional re-entry at Hogwarts, but the hardest was to arrive: the first classes. The 7th years of Gryffindor and Slytherin began Potions with Snape, and he was a fair teacher that day. No point withdrawn without reason, no favouritism for his house, an uncommon patience towards Neville, Snape himself was surprised but just thinking of Hermione let his mind relax.

Hermione, on the other hand, began with the second year of Ravenclaw and started the year with the simple "Vera Verto" curse. She was delighted to see that despite her young age the pupils listened to her without batting an eyelash and at the end of the lesson, almost the whole class had mastered the spell.

It was the 7th year that she feared the most; they were her age and some were friends with her. She met the eye of some Slytherin she knew but to her surprise everyone listened to her advice without contradicting it and she was congratulated by all, including Pansy Parkinson for the quality of her class and teaching.

The months went by, the classes took place day after day and all were happy, even Ron who liked his position especially and could often see Luna who was working for The Daily Prophet. Severus overwhelmed her and for him she reciprocated, he was only waiting for one thing, though: to really make Hermione his companion for life but he was afraid that it was too early, despite all the time they spent together.

In the end their rules were only of short duration because they often walked hand in hand in the park of the castle. At first it had created rumours here and there, but those were very quickly cut short when the two professors had kissed without paying attention to who looked at them. Their walks were regular and punctuated with small anecdotes of all kinds.

 _\- My dear, why do you hold your arm since the beginning of the day, do not lie to me I would know!_

 _\- Oh uh, do not worry ... My scar has been hurting for a few days, it will eventually pass._

He gently caressed her face before rolling up the woman's sleeve, the scar was the one caused by Bellatrix who had inscribed "Mudblood" with the tip of her wand. He growled as he remembered the things that he loved shortly after that. She looked at him tenderly, pressing herself against him, her head in his neck, feeling perfectly well only when she was like this, leaning against him.

 _\- I would make a potion that will relieve you when you come back, I do not like to know you hurt badly, you know it nevertheless. I've seen you suffer too much without doing anything, that time is gone!_

 _\- I know Sev, stop bugging you for that, the past is in the past. I prefer to live intensely today, you never know what can happen, and life is so short..._

He ran his hand through his companion's hair and kissed her, giving her a beneficial smile. They returned to the castle and spend the rest of the afternoon together.

Severus was only thinking of Hermione's last words, she was right, life was too short to spoil it with hesitation and palaver. He let her rest and took advantage of it to go for a walk on the cross road and went into MacGonagall's office to discuss some little details with her. Nothing had to come out of this but everything had to be perfect for tonight.

As usual, the students settled in the Great Hall for the meal and were preparing to begin before the Headmistress asked them for their attention because Professor Severus Snape had an announcement to make and that Professor Hermione Granger should join on the pedastal. She obeyed, although surprised at all this and looked Severus over from head to toe.

 _\- Hermione, maybe you'll take me for a madman tonight, but waiting for the right moment was beginning to seem futile in the light of some of our discussions. You are the one to whom I owe much, not only life, but especially a rebirth. You took care of my body but especially my heart by showing me that life brought a joy that I never thought I would deserve._

Hermione had not let go of her companion's gaze at one moment. But what was he doing? What was the purpose of all this? She did not understand all this agitation in front of the whole school!

 _\- Knowing you, your mind already wonders why I do all this. It turns out that I want you with me for as long as you can bear my character. I want you to be mine until Merlin himself decides to separate us, and even then I would not let him. I want to protect you, Hermione, and love you until my heart no longer lives._

He knelt down in front of the young woman and took a little green box from his pocket to open it in front of her, a magnificent ring representing a serpent holding in her jaw a stone of a golden colour, like the Gryffindors. Hermione had a long tear running down her face and was not the only one, Minerva, as well as many students and teachers had been moved by Severus' speech.

 _\- In the evening, in front of all the people who are important to both of us, I ask you my dearest Hermione Granger, my love, my soul mate. Would you agree to marry me? Would you like to become Mrs Snape?_

Unable to articulate a single word, which was something unheard of for the young woman, she stood up to give Severus a long kiss, covered with the tears of happiness that streamed down her face. He took the ring and slid it on her finger; it fit perfectly. They got up when their house ghosts reminded them that they were far from being alone. Everybody congratulated them and many girls from the school were still excited to see their two teachers so happy. It was perfect, everything was perfect, maybe even too perfect...


	13. Unforeseen or miraculous?

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _missauburnleaf_ _, my Beta_ _!_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Unforeseen or miraculous?**

It was necessary to wait for the holidays for the wedding; it was nevertheless difficult to see through all this organization in such a short time but fortunately the soon-to-be newlyweds were not demanding. Severus would have wanted to offer a grandiose marriage to Hermione but this one was out of the question and they preferred a simple ceremony, with just family and friends.

So it was on a beautiful evening and beneath the stars on the grounds surrounding the Burrow that Severus and Hermione said yes and the young witch became Mrs Snape while everyone was witness. The bride and groom were smiling throughout the evening and disappeared at the end for an improvised wedding party. Hermione followed her husband and they went to a small waterfront house in Australia. They cuddled against each other, Hermione's dress flying in the rhythm of the wind.

 _\- So, Mrs. Snape, how do you feel?_

 _\- Like a happy witch, Mr Snape!_

He kissed her lovingly and carried her like the Muggles did to the house but only released her once in the living room, they parted for the time it took to take a shower and get rid of the dress which looked somehow a little bulky on the young woman.

She then returned to the living room and her husband, dressed in a simple nightie and settled on the latter, coming to steal a kiss from his lips. He placed his hands under her nightie, stroking her back and then her curves before she shifted on the couch, to find herself on him. He pulled off her nightie and covered her body with kisses, lingered to lick and bite her breasts which made the young woman moan. He trailed down kisses along her body before removing the last item of underwear she was wearing, then he faced her most intimate body part and placed there a long and powerful lick with his tongue that extracted a cry from Hermione. He massaged her small, fleshy button, inserting a finger and then two fingers into her, making rapid movements with his hand and his tongue, offering as much pleasure as he could to his partner.

 _\- Sev ... Please ... Come on please!_

The wizard climbed up again, kissing the body of his companion, got naked with a flick of his wand, gently spreading her legs and inserted himself in her, beginning to make powerful pumping movements with his lower abdomen.

He increased his pace when he felt the young woman's legs wrap around him, feeling her contracting with pleasure and he redoubled the force of his thrusts to fill his wife, who cried out in a powerful orgasm before being quickly followed by him, staying a moment on top of her to catch his breath. She was so beautiful right after making love, she was only his and that forever, yet he still had trouble confessing it.

 _\- I love you Hermione!_

 _\- I love you too, Sev!_

Their week passed like that, between torrid and tender moments. Both were happy even though Hermione felt guilty for never being able to offer Severus one thing: a child.

The witch had never fully recovered from the internal wounds caused by the Cruciatus curse and the other spells, her two fallopian tubes had been damaged and the couple would only have one chance in a million to be able to conceive a child one day, if they had any help, that is...

She knew he did not care, that he never thought he would be fond of children, so it was mainly Hermione's wish, because his incapacity was not her fault.

Their honeymoon ended, Hermione and Severus were preparing for returning. The young woman would keep her maiden name at school to avoid any confusion for the pupils.

On Halloween night the teachers decided to organize, with the help of the prefects, a costume ball so that the students could learn to get to know each other without their uniforms revealing their homes and therefore their belongings.

Hermione would dress up as a princess because recently she had been taught that she had been given the nickname "Princess of Gryffindor", so she would wear a beautiful gold dress and a light diadem for the royal side of things. She was in a hurry to know what her husband would be, he had not wanted to tell her, and without knowing why, she had been angry with herself.

At that moment she had a tendency to become furious without any apparent reason, and she was also suffering from severe stomach pains punctuated by the urge to vomit, which took her when a smell too strong came to her nostrils. Having known her symptoms with other women but knowing that with her it was impossible, she decided to go to a Mediwizard to find out what was wrong with her. Entering the examination room she crossed her fingers so that everything would go well.

 _\- So Mrs. Snape? Considering your symptoms I feel that your case is obvious, don't you think?_

 _\- No it's impossible, it was made clear to me when I underwent additional examinations at St. Mungo's that it was impossible, there must be something else!_

 _\- Well, there's only one way to be sure!_

He then raised the young woman a little up, applying an ointment. He explained that he would take a sample within a few minutes and they would be wiser about her condition.

She waited for what was the longest minutes of her life, then he came back, took a sample and showed her the red colour of the test which was definitively positive!

Hermione could not get over it, she was still in shock when the Mediwizard added some more news that disturbed her even more! She did not know at all how to digest all of this and remained pensive until the evening she prepared for the ball.

Styling her hair carefully, she truly had the elegance and grace of a princess. She walked into the Great Hall where many pupils were already gathered; between mummies, vampires and other fantastic creatures there was a man standing out: her man! Severus was in front of her, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

 _\- But what is you disguise, Sev?_

 _\- I'm a Muggle, isn't it obvious?_

 _\- Do I have to take it as an insult or as a compliment, Sev?_

 _\- It's up to you!_

They burst out laughing and when it was time for dancing, it was natural that the two entered the track, eclipsing the whole world! It was obvious to them that they were made for each other and wondered how they had not realized it before.

Their looks were full of promise, love and fear, at least that last feeling was particularly present in the young woman, not yet knowing how to announce her condition to her husband. They went for some fresh air, moving away a little from the hubbub of the Great Hall and music, sat down on the cool lawn and the young woman naturally put her head on her husband's shoulder. She whispered into his ear that she had a surprise for him, something unexpected in their life as a wedded pair, a miracle she still had difficulty to admit. She then took the wizard's hand and placed it on her stomach, looking at him with a dazed look.

 _\- Hermione, are you telling me..._


	14. Always and forever

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _missauburnleaf_ _, my Beta_ _!_

A big thank you to elizabethrose1974, i lovedifferentmixesup and LoveInTheBattleField for your reviews !

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Always and forever**

The wizard then took his wife into his arms; he was going to be a father, and his mind still had trouble accepting this news as a fact and not a product of his imagination. He kissed her again and again and again; he could not help but hold her against him at that moment. Certainly he had promised himself that he would never be a father, even if he had considered the possibility of adopting a child with Hermione in a few years. Yet having a child that resembled them was the epitome of happiness. She could not have dreamed of a better reaction from Severus, she knew that he would make a good father because he would do anything to protect those he loved.

 _\- You can't imagine how you make my life really happy on a daily basis, I thought my life fulfilled and the baby is just a little more dream in paradise_

 _\- The babies, Sev..._

 _\- I beg your pardon?_

He looked at her with a shocked expression and the expression of a child who has just learned that Christmas would come early.

 _\- Uh yes ... According to the tests, the Mediwizard announced to me that we are going to have twins, I do not know the sex yet, but there will be two, that's for sure!_

He embraced her more tightly, it was too good to be true! He pinched himself to try to wake up from that sweet dream but it was the reality, they were going to be parents and of twins, nonetheless. They went back into the big room because the weather was beginning to cool down and they went back to the dance floor.

They decided at the end of the evening to say nothing to the others before next month at least, one had to be careful with the still fragile body of Hermione, she was not safe from a miscarriage. Severus did not care for the next few weeks, he watched that she did not do too many exercises, that she ate properly and took her vitamins.

Hermione had to tell her husband quickly that she was pregnant and not made of glass! Of course he grunted, he wanted her to be in perfect health but still he realized that always having someone on her back could be annoying and calmed down a little bit.

Being three months pregnant, Hermione's stomach was already beginning to round. Certainly it was very slight and the ample clothes of the young woman did not show but the couple decided to announce the news then.

It was Minerva who was informed first, indeed Hermione's birth being due in May, she had to find a replacement and in the end the headmistress would take care of it herself, for so little she would be able to do. Of course, when Harry and Ron learned about it, they were overwhelmed with joy, and the young men also admitted that they and their companions, Ginny and Luna, had been married to each other. Severus was busy announcing the news to the rest of the faculty and the Weasley family was informed by owl.

At 4 months it was time to know the sex of the babies and an overly joyous Severus accompanied his wife to the Mediwizard. The witch did not want to know but her husband had the last word and that too was a feat because closing the flap of the old Miss-Know-It-All was a miracle. He examined Hermione and gave her a smile when he explained that she was in excellent health and her children too. He then threw a few sparks of his wand on the belly of the witch, who at the same time took on a black hue and a white hue. Hermione gave a worried look, and seeing black was not generally good for a clinical examination.

 _\- Mrs Snape breathe, this test makes it possible to know the sex of the babies, so you are expecting a boy and a girl, congratulations!_

Severus looked at his wife who had tears of joy in her face.

 _\- I love all three of you, you do not even have an idea how much I love all three of you, my darling!_

 _\- Oh I know that because the three hearts we heard today are dedicated to you, Sev!_

Months passed. At 7 months it was obvious for all the school that their Professor of Transfiguration expected a happy event because in view of the well-rounded belly that she sported, it was clear that she did not expect only one child!

At the same time Severus had set up his house at Spinner's End with the help of Harry, Ron and many others to make it a more welcoming and child-friendly home. The wizard had ceded so that their children would go to a Muggle school until they were old enough to return to Hogwarts. It did not make him happy but he could not refuse his wife anything since she had a belly filled with love.

Ginny was of teaching age and after passing the test, she would take Hermione's place next year as Head of Gryffindor and Professor of Transfiguration, the young witch having decided to resume her position in the Ministry of Magic for something that would allow her to have more malleable schedules with children.

Everything was already organized and the rooms were ready, only the first names were missing, the logic of the wizards would have wanted them their son to bear the name of Severus's father, Tobias, but being a bad father and violent it was out of question. Hermione would also have wanted to offer Lily for their daughter but she knew Harry already had this idea in mind for the day Ginny and he would have a daughter. Finally, and after much debate on the subject, they decided on names that pleased them both with different but important meanings. They would only reveal it on the day of the birth of the twins

Hermione's 9th month approached little by little and two weeks before her due date, the witch abandoned her classes to Minerva to avoid over-straining herself. She remained at the castle at the disposal of the pupils and spent a lot of time in the library likeduring the time of her studies here. Severus laughed when he saw her complain that she looked like a whale in front of him; he thought it was beautiful and more feminine than ever with these shapes. Yet he too had only one goal: to be able to tend to these children, who for the moment were, so to speak, the property of his wife. It was during a stroll with Minerva that Hermione felt great cramps overwhelming her, the headmistress was panic-stricken and Hermione almost had to tell her what to do! Severus was then taken to St. Mungo's Hospital, and he joined her very quickly and did not leave her bedside for a single moment.

They gave an anesthetic spell to her which had the same effect as the epidural with muggles. She did not need medical help to give birth to two healthy children; her husband was crying with joy: at last the family was assembled, and finally she could say goodbye to all the bad memories that she associated with that place. She was Hermione Snape, wife of Severus Snape and mother of two beautiful children, nothing more mattered to her at that moment and she knew that forever and forever it would be so.

We can now read the letters sent by many owls: _"We are pleased to announce that on the 14th of May there was an addition to the Rogue family. At 6:23 pm, Morgan Eileen Snape and Albus Harry Snape came to fill the hearts of their parents..."_

* * *

 **P.S. : It's not over yet, there's still a little epilogue!**


	15. Epilogue: And time passed

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any rights of Harry Potter !

 _Thanks to_ _SeraNeko-chan,_ _my Beta for this chapter_ _!_

A big thank you to elizabethrose1974 for your review !

* * *

 **Epilogue: And time passed...**

Years had passed since the birth of the twins, and soon they would leave their non-magical or school, as their fathers said, for a magical school in every respect. The two children had realized that they were wizards and that this was to remain a secret. Severus often told them bedtime stories about the Great War when they were small and made their mother the heroine of this story.

Of course Hermione was still around to correct him, despite the red cheeks she was wearing when her husband spoke of her in such glowing terms. Growing up, both wanted to know the origins of their first names: Morgan was a fairy in the days of Merlin and Eileen was Severus' mother. Albus had been a great wizard a crazy hair, but with a big heart and Harry was a wizard who deserved more than live through the eyes of his mother.

\- _But Mom, you were in Gryffindor and you, dad, you were in Slytherin! What house are we going to end up in?_ The little girl had asked in a small voice.

 _\- Where went your mother and I does not matter, the Magic Hat will send you to the house where you will belong!_

 _\- Yes, but if we do not go to Slytherin or Gryffindor mom and you will be disappointed!_ Replied young Albus.

 _\- Where do you get that kind of idea, darling? All the houses have something to bring! Your aunt Luna is a Ravenclaw and without her your uncles would have struggled to get by and back then I knew a wizard by the name of Cedric Diggory who was a very intelligent Hufflepuff and who nearly won the Triwizard cup! It doesn't matter where you end up as long as you belong to one of the houses._

After the reassuring words of their mother and father the two 10-year-olds returned to play in their rooms. Hermione settled down on her husband's lap, keeping the childish look of the day when she had announced her pregnancy. Their family was perfect and nothing could have added joy to the couple's face. He had a bright girl with smooth hair like her father, but she was as chaste as her mother. She had a sacred character and wouldn't let anyone walk all over her by any means! Their son was perhaps a little calmer, he loved reading and spent most of his time in his parents' library, but on the physical side he was the portrait of his father with a kinder face. Often made the same remark that Harry once had "You have your mother's eyes", which had the gift of making the latter laugh.

Ron and Luna had two children one year apart, a little Rose Molly Weasley and Hugo Fred Weasley, as Harry and Ginny had had their family grown with three children: James Sirius Potter, Remus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. Everyone was leading the life they had desired. It was hard to believe that only a few years ago a war nearly destroyed even the concept of hope itself. If a group of students hadn't fought against all the odds to win, everything might have been different.

The dead were engraved in memories and never forgotten, a stele bearing the names of all the people who fought for freedom decorated the Hogwarts's garden since the 10th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. This event was featured in the history books and the heroes were thanked over and over again even after all this time!

On platform 9 ¾, a proud Severus accompanied his children on their first trip; he should have been at Hogwarts but had obtained a waiver to take Morgane and Albus alongside Hermione that day. He had remembered his own deep loneliness and he wanted his children to never feel this rejection. After a few kisses exchanged here and there, the children were waving through the window as the train left the station with a lot of noise and the couple was left facing each other.

A lot of time had passed since their last time alone and they felt bit sad: time had passed too quickly for their taste, though it was necessary to leave the young generation some room Severus then kissed his wife with tenderness, passion, love and desire.

 _\- By Merlin, I love you like a fool Hermione_

 _\- After all this time?_

 _\- Always …_

* * *

 **Note:** _A big thank you to those who helped me on this translation (my betas). I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story, it is the first fan fiction I wrote and the first I translated. Thank you all._


End file.
